


We've Got...

by camp_tales



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camp_tales/pseuds/camp_tales
Summary: Archery. Hiking. Search and Rescue. Biking. Horseback. etc. etc.Basically, the campers taking part in the activities from the song. Not much to say really





	1. Archery

# Archery 

Another bright morning at Camp Campbell and once again David had gathered the half-asleep campers outside for today’s awesome activity. It was a stretch to say that anything at this camp could be considered as awesome. Everything from the food to the activities to the counsellors was at best acceptable. And, if you believed any different than that then you were more deluded than David himself.

It had now been close to an hour that they had waited for Gwen and David to reappear. This usually meant that whatever activity it would was likely a disaster. Since they had first gathered Nikki had been theorizing about today’s activity whilst Neil had debunked many of the ‘possibilities’. Max had chosen to stay out of their usual banter. He didn’t particularly care because either way it would likely suck.

With an almighty sigh, Max finally glanced at Nikki as she continued to ramble aimlessly. Now that he was fully paying attention, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at some of her suggestions. As he highly doubted they’d be doing sky-diving or deep-sea diving. This camp couldn’t even afford above sub-par plumbing. Let alone the equipment needed for sky-diving; they’d need a helicopter, come on Nikki! And deep-sea diving? Please, lake Lilac was not that deep, but somehow someway half the campers would still manage to drown. And seriously, would you trust the Quartermaster as a liable lifeguard? No, the idea is totally ludicrous.

Shifting back to ignoring the conversation, Max began to hop from foot to foot. Dammit, where were those useless counsellors? He’d already had to withstand an hour of Nikki rambling, Neil worryingly wringing his hands and, most of all, his little legs were beginning to suffer. Damn, his tiny prepubescent legs.

Almost as though they’d heard his cursing, the counsellors finally arrived!

All the muttering stopped as the campers waited to hear todays activity. Would it be fun? Would it be one of their camps? God Max hoped not. He did not want to do another play or go into space or go anywhere near Harrison and his dumb magic supplies. That was not something Max wished to take part in again. He had coughed up birds and bouquets for days.

However, whatever today’s plan was for today had David looking ecstatic. Though that’s mainly normal. But Gwen…well, Gwen wasn’t her usual disinterested self. Nope, she looked the farthest from calm as possible. She was almost twitching with withheld angst/concern. Hmmm, must mean they were doing something moderately dangerous.

Oh, and for clarification anything classified as moderately dangerous was anything that contained sharp/dull/pointy objects: art and crafts with kiddie scissors almost resulted in a hospital visit courtesy of Nurf. Yep, you heard that right.

So, if Gwen was slightly worried before they’d even started that activity, then this one must be exciting. But, what? Fencing..nah. Wood whittling…nope. Knife throwing…now that’s a hell no. Come on, just get to the point already!

Max watched as David did his little song and dance about how happy he was to see all us campers up bright and early. Nearly brought a tear to his eye but what didn’t do that. Then he started to read the agenda for today. Finally, so today they’d be doing…

Archery!

Brilliant.

Fantastic.

Downright idiotic!

One thing was for certain though…this was not going to end well.

“Come on, campers! Follow me to the archery fun zone!” said David with a skip in his step. Seriously, the ‘Fun Zone’. They were kids not babies.

Upon arrival at the dubbed ‘fun zone’, it immediately became apparent that it was anything but a fun place for several main reasons.

First, the bows were made with twigs taken from the woods and what could be string; no way are they suitable for use. Second, the arrows are going to take someone’s eye out at some point as they looked very sharp. Third, David was leading the demonstration as always with his overly chipper attitude towards everything; so, misery was imminent. Finally, its Camp Campbell where nothing organized is fun. ‘Nough said.

“So, kids, now that I’ve demonstrated how to correctly and safely fire a bow. Which one of you would like to go first?” David finished, glancing at the children.

Max hadn’t even heard the demonstration as he had been too busy observing the disaster zone that was archery camp. Nevertheless, David smiled as a couple of hands shot eagerly into the air. Maybe the kids would enjoy this activity; unlike every other time. Guess Gwen was wrong when she said that this idea (like all his ideas) was going to be a disaster. Noticing Nikki bouncing up and down using an unsuspecting Preston for extra height, David decided to make his decision quick, “Alright, Nikki. I can see you’re excited. So, how about you go first?”

David contently watched as Preston let out a relieved breath as he began to fix his dishevelled appearance. However, he noticed that Nikki, instead of running up to him and getting the bow, ran straight to the target and put something on her head. An apple if he was seeing correctly. Was she offering to be the target. He heard Max let out a sharp laugh as Neil grumbled worriedly but Nikki seemed none the wiser to her fellow campers and counsellors’ confusion.

“This’ll be awesome. I’ve always wanted to try this. It seems so fun in the movies” she giddily yelled.

“No, err Nikki that’s not what…you fire the bow see and try to hit the target,” Gwen stuttered as she guided the adventurous girl back to the group.

David had to admit, adventure camp suited Nikki well. Nikki reluctantly took the bow swapping it with the apple she currently held. However, she still did not get that they were just trying to hit the target.

“Fine, you go first…but it’s my turn next, David,” she sulked, as David was once again dumstruck.

With the others, Max was trying hard not to laugh at the look of pure fear on David’s face. You could almost see the cogs turning as David tried to remain calm and formulate a response. Her tried to get help of Gwen but she was using her patented ‘I told you so’ look that usually meant he was on his own.

“How…how about we just start with aiming at the target? Then we’ll go from there, alright?” he said.

Nikki sighed, “it’s alright, I guess, if you want to be boring.”

David’s shoulders slumped, he would never win. Of course, to his campers doing archery without putting lives at risk would be boring. And not a fun and safe way to have fun.

Swiftly, Nikki took aim and…fired. They all witnessed as the arrow went spiraling through the air with unexpected speed before missing the target and consequently slamming right into the bag on the Quartermaster’s back. Everyone held their breath, Nikki nearly shot the Quartermaster of all people. And, almost as though the bag was mocking them. It began to ooze with something. Luckily, it wasn’t blood but was something green? Probably best not to ask.

The Quartermaster glanced in shock at the arrow pulling it from the bag with his good hand. He inspected the extent of damage with his hook before turning to face their little area. But, just before he looked over, Nikki shoved the bow into David’s trembling hands muttering, “oops.” Smart move, Nik.

The Quartermaster’s one good eye homed in on David and his look of initial shock seemingly changed to anger. Dropping the bag, he began to stride towards the stunned group. Uneasily, some of the campers plus Gwen stepped away from David. Just in case things turned ugly. Unlike his fellow campers, Max decided to seize the opportunity by quickly flicking open David’s phone to record. Oh, this was going to be great. He was going to get so many views when this inevitably turned violent.

Everything seemed to slow down as Max’s eyes twinkled in anticipation. The Quartermaster raised his arm. Oh, this was perfect. In response, David flinched away as the Quartermaster p-…as the Quartermaster patted David’s shoulder? What?!? That’s not right. He was meant to punch David. Scream and yell about him almost shooting him in the back and ruining his bag of whatever. But…he’s proud?

Max screamed as he shoved the useless phone back into his pocket, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

No longer frozen in shock, David mussed Max’s hair. Fondly scolding him, “language” as he turned back to the rest of the group. Quickly transitioning back into the day’s events.

The Quartermaster noticed Max’s look of confusion, he snorted, “was a good shot” before collecting his bag and left.

If anything, Max was more disappointed that no one got hurt.

[First chapter so it's quite short - updates will be random]


	2. Hiking

#  Hiking

“We’re going hiking today! Won’t that be so much fun, Neil!” yelled Nikki as she jumped onto Neil’s back. To which, Neil almost collapsed and grumbled, “no”. 

Today was not going to be a good day. He knew that already. It was going to be his worst nightmare; an athletic nightmare. In a sane world, he would be in an airconditioned lab surrounded by tubs and electronics like originally planned. But, no. His stupid parents didn’t do a basic background check on the camp before sending him away for a whole summer. This camp could have been filled with murders for all they knew, but they happily sent their only son away. Common sense out the window.

“Awww, Neil! Why so glum?” Nikki said half-concerned as she flopped down onto Neil’s cot.

He sighed, dropping to the floor next to his hiking bag. Nikki wouldn’t understand. She adored nature. Nature made her the happiest, but it was opposite for him. He hated wildlife. There were bugs and animals and there was walking. Lots and lots of walking.

He realised that he hadn’t answered his friend yet. Normal social constructs dictated that he should probably apologize for his silence, but she did not appear to be angry or annoyed. Instead she was idly humming whilst staring at the ceiling. Daydreaming in a world of her own, as usual.

“I hate the outdoors,” he stated, pausing as Nikki hummed to signal she was listening. “It’s not just one thing that makes me dislike it, there’s just so many things to think about. Like, did I put sun cream on? Did I bring bug spray? Did I bring enough water? What about food? Plasters? What if we get lost? There’s just so much to worry about and nothing to stop that panic, you know.”

She hummed, “hmm…yes, you put sun cream on. The bug spray is in the front pocket of your bag which you’ve check five…no…six times. You have three bottles of water which is more than enough. And David and Gwen will have spare just in case. You have a packed lunch and I have a tonne of animal crackers in my bag. Like a dozen. Or two dozen…alright I have three dozen packets of animal crackers.”

Huh that’s why there’s a shortage of animal crackers in this camp, Neil mused. He just figured that rats got in and ate them. And that the counsellors were lying about the animal crackers just vanishing.

Absently waving her hand, Nikki continued speaking, “you have plasters in the front pocket too…also David and Gwen will have some and they know this place like the back of their hands! Are you still worried?”

He did feel a little better but, “yes. But not as much anymore.”

Nikki jumped up like a spring, “amazing! Let’s go find Max!"

Smiling, Neil marvelled at how quickly Nikki moved from one emotion to the other. One second she’s subdued and thoughtful and the next she’s jam-packed with pent up excitement.

Now, where was Max. He was, um, breaking into the Quartermaster’s store. Yeah, that’s right. Apparently, he’d seen something in there that would make this hike more bearable. Which Neil welcomed with open arms. Perhaps it was a hand-held fan. Oh, he wished it was a hand-held fan. If it wasn’t then he’d melt into a puddle for sure. Maybe he could find a big leaf along the trail.

Aww Neil, you’re a genius, he thought congratulating himself.

“Are you calling yourself a genius in your head again?” Nikki stated, she had watched as her dear friend stood up. Slowly put his back-pack on. Then stood as if he’d won the lottery. Yep, he was talking to himself again. As usual.

“No, I- um- I- that’s absurd,” Nikki stared at him blankly as he stumbled over his words, he sighed. “fine, you we’re right.”

Nikki cheered and jutted her chest out, “Nikki wins! Now I’m the genius of the group. Bow down before your new ruler.” She laughed manically, hands rubbing together before she blinked, “ha, oh wait, I’ve gone more evil ruler than I had originally planned.”

They walked out of the tent heading towards the mess hall. And the first thing Neil noticed was the heat, he felt thirsty immediately. Why did they have to go hiking today? They should stay in camp and make ice cream instead. That would be much more enjoyable but nope.

“Have you been playing dungeon and dragons with Nerris again?” Neil asked. Evil ruler? Probably something related to Nerris and her larping. If Nerris asked, he hated larping but…he must admit it is a little fun. Just a little.

Nikki skipped beside him, her own bag slung over one shoulder. The cool way, like Erid, “yep. She said I’m chaotic neutral. I don’t fully understand what that means but I do know that I dabble in mischief.”

“Accurate,” Neil said with a laugh. He noticed everyone else gathered together with the counsellors. They must be the last ones to turn up but where was…oh, there’s Max. Standing next to David with his arms angrily crossed. Guess that means he failed his mission into the Quartermaster store. No hand-held fan for Neil.

They quickly sauntered up to stand beside him and Nikki asked, “how’d it go?” Like it wasn’t plainly obvious, Nikki.

Max slouched, “how’d you think it went? I got caught.”

“What were you trying to get anyway?” asked Neil.

Before he could answer, Gwen and David started leading the campers towards the hiking trail; whatever Max was trying to get was no longer important. As they followed, Nikki ran a little ahead with Neil and Max dragging their feet at the back of the group. Neil could feel the heat making him sweat already. How on earth could Max wear his hoodie in this heat?

“I have a cool pack in the front pocket,” Max stated. How did he-? “Your pretty obvious with what you’re thinking about. You wiped your face then stared at me in horror. Either you were wondering about the heat or you thought I was burning you with my mind.”

Neil started in surprise, “you are- what?”

The response he got was far from reassuring as all Max did was shrug. Now, Neil was on truly on edge. Max can’t do that, can he? No, of course not that’s more ridiculous than the magic that Harrison could do. Sure, some of the stuff Harrison did was ‘real’ magic but Neil still believed that most of Harrison’s magic was bogus.

Soon, fifteen minutes into the walk had flown by and they were in the middle of the woods. The trees creaking in the slight breeze as they towered ominously over their group. They could quite easily fall. How do people find this relaxing?

His question was soon answered as David stopped up ahead. Hushing the children as he pointed into the woods. In a whisper, he began to talk, “do you see that, just through those trees in the middle? That’s the mighty red deer. It is one of the largest deer species and the horns on its head mean it is male. As only the males have the horns.”

A few ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ were heard as the group watched the majestic beast graze; even Max and Neil marvelled at its beauty. It was huge and way better than the other wildlife they’d previously seen; I mean, have you met the platypus?

Perhaps this hike wasn’t boring after all, he could tolerate it. Thinking back, he would have never seen something like this in a laboratory. At most, he might have seen a particular interesting strand of bacteria but nothing like a huge stag.

Nikki slowly creeped forward despite the counsellors hushed protests. The creature let out a huff and Nikki snickered, “ha, it sneezed!”

Its eyes zoned in on his adventurous friend; oh, please be careful. When she was a few metres away, she lifted her hand out towards the deer. Everyone watched in awe as the deer edged closer to Nikki’s hand. David took in a deep breath…Nikki was like a Disney princess when it came to animals. It was almost like she could tame them. However, when it was almost touching her hand, Neil let out an almighty sneeze.

Everyone froze. Maybe if they stood still, it wouldn’t leave. But the deer had other ideas as it bolted off into the woods. Ugh. Dammit.

Neil laughed nervously as everyone turned to stare at him. They did not look happy. Especially Nikki, who looked heartbroken. Wait that was a lie. Not everyone was staring at him as instead Max was bent over laughing at his misfortunes. As always.

Nurf stepped towards him, uh oh, “you took away my moment of childhood wonder and joy. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Neil panicked and with a shrug said, “allergies…?”

Nurf looked like he wished to punch him but instead held the bridge of his nose, “fair enough but next time…next time, you will suffer.”

He seemed to expect some form of a response, but all Neil managed was an inhuman squeak. It worked though. Nurf left him alone. Nikki shuffled up to her friend with her puppy dog eyes. Now the guilt set in…dammit he only sneezed.

“Why Neil, why did you do this? Why?” Nikki pleaded and once again Neil was left stuttering. Everything was a damn drama in this place. He sneezed! He didn’t do it on purpose. That’s not how sneezing works.

Next to him, Max’s laughter had doubled as he was now holding his sides whipping away tears of joy, “oh this is too precious!” Gee, thanks Max. Such a great friend.

Before Neil had to justify sneezing, Gwen stepped in between himself and faced Nikki with a tired sigh, “come on, Nikki.” She paused, “you know that Neil wouldn’t sneeze deliberately. That’d be stupid. Now, come on, let’s hurry up and join the others. I want to get this over with.” As she walked off in the direct of the others, she muttered under her breath, “I need to watch that marathon of teen mom babies in an hour.”

Only one hour to go! Neil could manage that. They all raced to join the others who were now looking at a group of mushrooms. David was talking about this particular species not being edible as it was highly poisonous when/

“Spacekid! NO!” Neil yelled as he saw his fellow ‘science’ kid trying to eat one of the mushrooms. “David just said they were poisonous!” Seriously!

Glancing at the mushroom raised towards his mouth, SpaceKid laughed carelessly before dropping the aforementioned poisonous fungi. Thanking him profusely with his muffled voice, “gee thanks Neil, don’t want to go to the hospital…again.” Then he walked off like nothing just happened.

Note to self: the number one reason to go hiking is to be there when your grossly incompetent friends try to eat forest mushrooms. On purpose.


	3. Search and Rescue

# Search and Rescue

Nerris and Harrison were sat in the mess hall eating the gruesome gruel that was considered breakfast. No one would complain of course because otherwise they’d have to deal with a gross crying Quartermaster; the sight alone was nightmare worthy. So, reluctantly, they’d eat their gruel in silence. With the occasional ‘yum’ to brighten the Quartermasters entire day. 

Whilst picking at her food, Nerris sighed. She needed a campaign. 

Any campaign. 

See, today was Nurf’s camp, again, and the counsellors were focusing on how to actively express emotions in a creative non-violent way. Basically, this meant that everyone else was left to their own devices for the day; usually being given rather vague easy activities like drawing. 

She just needed inspiration. But she had nothing! 

Or so she thought. 

Because, at that moment, an opportunity revealed itself. 

An opportunity dressed as a very anxious David. 

“Gwen, I don’t know where she’s gone. She hasn’t eaten her mashed potatoes and her bed was cold. I don’t even think anyone has seen her in two to three days! What if she’s hurt or…or lost?” David rambled, holding some form of cuddly cat toy. A plushie carrot, to be precise. 

Gwen rolled her eyes in irritation, “David, would you calm down. That thing can look after itself. It survived in the wild for who knows how long until we ‘adopted’ it. I’m pretty sure it sticks around just for the easy food.” 

“But…but she’s missing,” David mumbled, hugging the toy to his chest.

Gwen shook her head as she dragged David off to grab some breakfast. He didn’t even try to stop her from doing so. He must be really torn up about the missing platypus. 

That was it! 

That was Nerris’ mission. She would find and save the platypus. It needed to be rescued and there was only one hero brave enough to help. 

The one they all lovingly call Nerris the Cute! 

All the hero needed was a party of competent heroes. A party that was equally as strong and brave and mighty and skilled! However, after doing a quick scan of the room, Nerris reconsidered. Perhaps she’d just have to cope with any available heroes today instead. And she knew just who she’d ask first. 

“Harrison will you-” she began but was rudely interrupted. 

“Nope,” Harrison stated, deliberate emphasis on the ‘p’ whilst his eyes were focused on the open book within his hand. 

“What? Why?” Nerris asked incredulously. Harrison practically always helped her in her campaigns. And if he didn’t, it was usually when he’d suffered from a backfired spell. But, that wasn’t the case today. He was fine. Just reading. 

Nope, this couldn’t happen. Dare she say it but he was her sidekick of sorts. I mean, you never get Frodo without Sam. It was unthinkable. 

Shutting his book, Harrison flicked his eyes to Nerris before saying, “I can be busy too. I have this new spell to try out and it’s a doozy.” He paused, “no distractions today. That means nothing. No quests. No explosions. No fires. No nothing.” 

Nerris’ shoulders slumped, “oh” she paused, before shaking off her disappointment. “Didn’t need you anyway as…um…yeah! Max, Neil and Nikki will be in my party.” 

Harrison stopped mid scoop of his scrambled ‘eggs’, he couldn’t believe it, “wait, you managed to convince Max to take part in a quest.” 

Nerris shrugged, “well not yet, but…but once he knows what the quest is then he is sure to join us.” 

Harrison snorted, “good luck.” 

Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle, Nerris left Harrison to his pitiful breakfast and stupid nonsense book. She had a party to recruit. 

She set her eyes confidently on the troublesome trio as she strode over to their table. If they agreed to be part of her team then they’d surely find the platypus. All great teams usually had four main character rolds: she was the fearless leader one; Neil was definitely the smart calculating one; Nikki would be the adventurous wildcard one; and Max would so be the grumpy yet endearing one. 

The perfect group dynamic! 

Noticing Nerris’ presence, Max glanced up from his meal and simply stated, “no” 

Nerris whined, throwing her arms up for dramatic effect, “but you didn’t even let me ask!” 

Max rolled his eyes, “yeah…I just know that whatever it is. It’s dumb. Real dumb.” 

“Oh, come on Max! Larping is fun!” Nerris chirped, with a spin. Her cape swinging out behind her. Nikki aweing at the display. 

Max shook his head whilst stuffing his hands into his pockets, “sorry Nerris.” 

She sighed, “I understand” but she still had two people to convince. She needed at least two people, “but how about you, Nikki?...Neil?” 

The pair looked at each other. Some form of silent debate going on between them. And it looked like Neil, however reluctant, was losing against Nikki. If Nikki won, then it certainly meant she’d have help to solve the mystery. 

Once Neil finally accepted that he has lost, he sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping forward, “fine” he paused, “what’s the mission? Are we attacking a dragon or looking for a…unicorn?” She should have felt insulted, but she was too happy knowing that she had a team. 

Nerris shook her head, “nope, neither. Today’s quest my dear friends is the quest of the missing Platypus. I have heard from a very distressed source, David, that our dearly beloved mascot has been missing. For three whole days!” 

Neil looked amazed; it was actually a real quest for once. Not some made up tale of dungeons and dragons but actually a real quest with a real objective. 

Jumping up onto the table, Nikki proclaimed, “arrr…what be the reward for finding the damsel?” 

Why was Nikki talking like a pirate? Know what, nevermind. “Umm,” Nerris paused, she hadn’t actually considered a reward. But, all good quests had a reward. Right? “I’m not sure. David might give us something. He seemed pretty upset.” Pause, “or we could just grab some ice cream!” Yes, that seemed to please them.

At the mention of David, Max’s head snapped up, his hands hitting the table, “wait! David set this ‘quest’…this is perfect. He’d be in my debt!” He paused, “alright, I’m in.” 

Yes, in your face Harrison! 

And with that the dream team was assembled. 

A short time later the group was walking through the woods in the appropriate questing gear. Nikki climbing various trees for a higher ground view. Neil scouting for any leftover tracks or scat. Whatever that was. And Max was kind of just there. Scuffing his feet and following alongside Nerris. But at least he was here, unlike Harrison. 

This went on for an hour or two. No sign of their beloved platypus and, dare she say it, Nerris the cute was starting to lose hope. What if they never found the platypus? Who would be their mascot? What would eat their food and chase their fellow campers? No, this couldn’t happen. Nerris had to be optimistic. Surely, they’d find the platypus any- 

“Found it,” they all raced to Max, who was pointing down into a small looking pit; walls about five foot high. The platypus sat at the bottom looking totally unfazed. Though it did let out a little ‘muack’ of recognition. 

“How do you think she got down there?” questioned Nerris, as she tried to formulate a rescue strategy. 

“Pfft, hell if I know but my bets on the large dug out hole in the ground.” He rolled his eyes at Nerris’ severely narked expression, “what? It’s hardly smart enough to avoid the hole. Probably ran right into it.” He paused, “bigger question you should be asking is why there is a large human sized hole in the woods…right outside of camp! Honestly, this place is a lawsuit just waiting to happen.” 

Ignoring Max and his complaining, Nerris came up with an idea. If they made a rope out of her cape, Max’s hoodie, Nikki’s blanket cape and towel sash (don’t judge someone’s questing gear) then they’d be able to climb down and lift the platypus out. However, when she said Max needed to give her his hoodie, he flat out refused and threatened to leave. Guess they could manage without it. 

Once the rope was constructed, Nikki volunteered to be lowered down. She was the lightest and she had a way of charming animals. The platypus may be vicious most of the time but sometimes it was relaxed. Especially if you offered it mashed potatoes. 

Slowly but steadily, Nikki was carefully lowered into the pit. One hand on the makeshift rope and the other clutching a tupperware box of the platypus bait. Just before she was completely lowered to the ground, she let go. Landing with a small cry of excitement. She felt like a spy. 

“Hello platypus,” she said, waving the bait in front of her. It ‘muacked’ before shuffling towards her. It’s eyes entranced. “Come to mama, nice and slow.” 

She opened the container letting the platypus begin to devour its contents. Whilst it was busy, she cautiously wrapped the blanket rope around its stomach and, once secure, she signalled to her friends up above. 

It hissed in surprise as it seemingly floated upwards. Completely coated in mashed potato. Seeing it nearing the top, Neil opened the other tupperware box filled with potato inside. The platypus would likely be a little upset when its feet were once again touching the earth. So, it was better to distract it as soon as possible for safety reasons. 

Oh, and they needed the rope to save Nikki. 

“You alright, Nikki,” Nerris called into the pit. A muffled yes was the response, Nerris asked incredulously, “are you…eating?” 

There was a long pause before Nerris received a hesitant response, “…no” which made Nerris and Neil sigh. 

Neil took charge and called down into the hole, “Nikki, please, don’t eat the bait.” 

She huffed, “I’m hungry though, we’ve been searching for ages. What did you expect me to do?” 

Without responding, Neil lowered the rope down the pit and they all pulled Nikki back up. The platypus laying contently beside them. It would be so easy to carry it home now. Luckily, no one would be maimed in the process. 

Now that Nikki was up, and the platypus was satisfied, they headed back into camp. Max was almost giddy with excitement to show David his beloved pet. He couldn’t wait to see the look of gratitude on his face. He’d surely give them something. 

Confidently, the four of them strode straight into the counsellors’ cabin. Luckily for them, both David and Gwen were there, and it looked like David had had a run in with Nurf’s knife. But all that was forgotten as soon as he saw the platypus. Tears immediately springing to his eyes. 

He tried to hug her but got scratched in the process, so he opted to just sit close to her instead. Noticing the four of them looking exhausted and dirty, he connected the dots. His little campers found the platypus…for him. 

Without hesitation, he pulled them all into one big group hug. Earning numerous grumbles of protests. He quickly let go and sat back, “thank you, that was really sweet of you all.” 

Nerris bowed and Nikki hesitantly copied, “Nerris the cute will always come to those in need, David. Even when you don’t ask for it.” 

Max groaned, “so lame.” 

Promptly ignoring Max, Nerris continued, “now that our quest is complete, we shall be on our way. There’s some ice cream with our name on it.” 

They all quickly left before either counsellor could protest them eating ice cream for dinner. 

Later, when they were devouring their snack, Nikki asked Max why he didn’t ask for anything ridiculous as a reward. His quick response, “I forgot.” 

(I'm writing these way quicker than I expected - though I can't promise they'll continue to be posted this frequently in the future) 


	4. Biking

# Biking

“Now, kids, for this afternoons activity. Your fellow cool kid camper Ered was kind enough to suggest biking,” said David, as he beamed. 

They’d go biking through the woods as a group. For once, it was something safe that the kids suggested. Not knife throwing or cliff diving. This activity would be the best activity. For it would be both safe and fun! 

He swivelled in place whilst gesturing to the slightly well used (correction well loved) bikes, before continuing to address his campers, “Now! If you’d just like to grab one of the bikes so kindly lent to us by our much-appreciated towns folk, then we’ll be right on our jolly way!” 

The kids groaned, could David make this sound any more boring that it already was. It was just another mind-numbing activities where David would force them to watch birds and point at clouds. They all look like marshmallows. Enough said. Then, like a shining light, Ered exclaimed. 

“To the sweet ass tail pipe!” Obviously, pulling a sick wheelie as she said so. 

Most of the kids ‘whooped’ in amazement, running to grab a bike with unbelievable speed. Pushing past a frantic David who was stuttering out protests. Nope, this was not what he thought when he heard ‘biking’. Real ‘biking’ was safe, healthy and allowed you to take a leisurely stroll through the woods. Taking in all the amazing nature Lake Lilac had to offer. 

Ered’s version of ‘biking’ was the opposite of that; it was dangerous, frightening and would most likely result in an injury. They weren’t even equipped with the proper safety equipment. Where were the helmets? The kneepads? The elbow pads? The arm bands (in case they fell into the lake)? The wet suits to keep them warm (in case they fell into the lake)? 

No, this wasn’t right. He couldn’t let this happen. All would go wrong. There’d be an investigation. He couldn’t allow that. The camp would close! 

But he couldn’t say anything, they’d be devastated. If only he had some other way of- 

“Oh hell no!” 

Huh that was lucky, thought David. However, unbeknown to his other counsellors plight, Gwen got right up into his face pointing wildly from the campers to the bikes then to David’s dumbstruck face. 

“No David!” she yelled, “This is insane. You’re all insane! The amount of safety violations this activity breaks is immense. Ered’s dads signed her up for extreme sports camp. They signed the waver David…but the rest of them are walking law suits! All- all bundled up nice and pretty for the first sign of danger or injury.” 

“Aww but Gwen…it would have been so cool,” whined Nikki, who held onto her chosen bike with intent. David would never be able to resist Nikki’s puppy dog eyes but Gwen?…Nikki stood no chance. 

Turning away from the hopeful camper, Gwen absently rubbed the bridge of her nose, and repeated sullenly, “I said no Nikki”. 

If possible, it appeared as though Nikki intensified the potency of her cuteness. But still it was not enough to sway Gwen’s decision. There would be no extreme biking…this time at least. 

And, upon realisation that the decision was final, the kids all began to loudly express their disappointment with huffs, kicks and, dare David admit, lots of swearing. 

“So not cool,” drawled Ered, as she crossed her arms in the huff. The usually restrained girl seemed positively miffed. Yep, David would likely face the consequences of that mood. Perhaps finding himself tied to the flagpole once again. He sighed, just one week he’d like to go without being tied to that thing. It was embarrassing. 

In reply to Ered’s overall put out demeanour, Gwen stated in a slow calculating voice gradually progressing to anger as she went, “I know its so uncool but you’re not the one who has to fill out all the f-ing paper work each time one of you campers gets injured doing something stupid! Which is too often, if you asked me!” 

There was slight hesitation as though Ered wished to argue back, instead she said, “fair enough” before leaning against the flag pole. Acting like once again, she didn’t give a damn. 

However, despite the look of bored indifferent plastered on her face, David could tell she was disappointed. He had half the mind to argue for extreme ‘biking’ after all but perhaps it was for the best. She could do that later by herself. It’s safer by herself…yeah, safer because she knows what she’d doing. Right? 

David noticed that Gwen was already taking charge, once again. She was saying that instead of doing an activity that was dangerous and downright ridiculous that the campers were going biking in the woods. The safe fun version. The one that David had pictured when he’d woken up on this bright beautiful summers day. Oh, he’d never been more relieved. 

Begrudgingly, the children climbed onto one of the bikes each: and, as expected, Preston did attempt to climb into Harrison’s basket to re-enact ET; Nikki attempted to choose a bike way too big and promptly feel straight off; Nurf pushed Nerris away from the one with handle bar tassels (it was too cool for a dork like Nerris); and Space Kid decided to use the trike with the ridiculously large and obnoxious horn which he was now honking every other second. 

Once they were all settled (settled being a relative term), they set off using the route David had previously planned. When he’d originally though that ‘biking’ meant, well, ‘biking’. 

In a daze, David led the pack with a content feeling setting in. Yep, this was amazing. Just like his first time at camp when the counsellors would take them out on their bikes. Often riding for about an hour before stopping at a clearing. Playing some games and having a picnic. Before heading back to continue with more camp activities. 

Today, they would attempt to replicate those memories. But for now, David relaxed, enjoying the wind rushing through his hair with not a care in the world. Sure, Spacekid was honking the horn constantly and some of the campers were bickering. But at least no one was screaming. 

Oh god someone was screaming. David broke hard. Almost chucking himself over the handle bars. That’s when he saw Spacekid plummeting down the hill at increasing speeds. Max chuckling slightly further up. Why? Also, how did Spacekid have that much momentum? It was not a steep hill. Oh, never mind that now David, he scowled himself, a camper is in danger. 

Immediately, David took off running. Gwen staying with the rest. As he pelted downhill after Spacekid, he could hear Gwen scolding Max. 

“Brake! Brake!” David screamed but it was no use as he swiftly discovered, from a panicked Spacekid, that there were no breaks on the little trike. 

Gosh darn it Max, he grumbled as he forced himself to pick up speed. Any second now, he cheered. He could almost reach the trike. Just a little bit further and- 

“Gotcha!” he cheered skidding to a stop. Effectively, halting the trike just inches from smacking face first into a tree. Phew, another camper saved on another sanctioned ‘safe’ camp activity. 

The little astronaut appeared stunned as he stared at the tree just inches in front of him. Oh, Max was definitely getting a stern talking to and no dessert tonight. And Spacekid would get two serving for being brave. Yeah, that would be a great teaching exercise. 

David quickly checked the camper as he heard the others quickly approaching. Why hadn’t he moved? Was he in shock? How do you handle shock? 

Speaking gently with just a hint of repressed panic, David began to ask, “Spacekid are you-” but was cut off as the stunned camper jumped up. Exclaiming to his now huddled fellow campers that, “that was awesome!”. 

And David could safely say that it was not awesome. 

(sorry this took so long and is kinda short but I was working a lot and needed to write something. Otherwise, it'd be a while.)


	5. Horseback riding

# Horseback riding

“Can’t we just give up already?!?” yelled the fed up quester.

The aforementioned quest had led their small ragtag group of four throughout the complex workings of the forest; excluding the area that was spooky island. But so far, they had not yet seen the beast they sought.

Hearing the predictable grumble, the leader of the pack froze in her step. A shadow crossing her face. Her beautiful expertly crafted cape flowing behind her majestically. The others came to a halt; startled. Had their fearless leader spotted something?

The leader smiled at her fellow questers. Her party. They were an odd bunch of comrades: one was excitable; another inquisitive; and, the last was reluctant. Yet, they were the mightiest of heroes with her in command. The heroes that this town so desperately needed. The heroes that would free the townsfolk from the darkest of creatures that haunted their very lives.

Without much of an explanation about anything, their fearless leader, Nerris the Cute, cheered ‘never’ before skipping off once again. As they began moving, she received another very dramatized groan from their reluctant comrade, Max.

Taking in the disgruntled expression of her number two, she decided to once again remind him of their task, “dear Max, we have been set a quest by the terrified folk of Sleepy Peak. We cannot let them down in this time of need. That would just be unethical. So please, don’t be so grumpy all the time. For we are the mightiest of heroes.” She paused, before whining pitifully, “besides, you said you’d help us.”

Crossing his arms, Max scoffed in annoyance, “seriously. We were not set a ‘quest’. It was just the stupid local newspaper which, need I remind you, is written by a bunch of weirdos for a bunch of weirdos about. A. Bunch. Of. Weirdos!” He paused, “and the only reason I said that I’d help you was to get out of Preston’s dumbass play.” He scoffed once again, “he wanted me to play a character called Bottom.”

“Bottom!” he repeated, throwing his arms in the air in disbelief.

To anyone that would just be ignored as simple chatter, but Nerris would not be led to believe that their mission was not important. So, with a spin, Nerris pointed her finger in his face incredulously. Ignoring his reasons and instead focusing on the task at hand, “Then how would you explain it then. The sightings. The footsteps. The missing person. How? How does this not all point to one thing…”

“Oh brilliant, here we go again,” Max sighed, dramatically throwing his head back to glare at the canopy above.

Ignoring him once more, Nerris let the drama increase. The others two waited in anticipation with bated breaths. Once enough dramatic effect was accomplished, she finally breathed out, “a bigfoot.”

Nikki squealed in delight; yapping away about all their foreseeable exploited. Whilst Neil butted in, noticing a grammatical mistake, “wait, a bigfoot? Sorry, but don’t you mean Bigfoot. Like the one and only Bigfoot.”

Nerris waved him away, silly child, “psst, you think there’s only one Bigfoot. Nope, they’re an entire species. They likely have individual cool bigfoot sounding names for one another. But you’d probably not understand. You’re not fluent in bigfoot-eaze: just Common, Draconic, Goblin and Gnomish. Practically useless skills for this type of quest.”

Neil mouthed ‘gnomish’ to an equally bemused Max whilst Nikki squealed, “amazing”. At least one of them was enjoying themselves. But Max was still in a huff, how long was it going to take Nerris to realised that the sightings and footsteps and even the missing person could all be put down to one thing. One thing that was not a bigfoot.

A bear.

Ahh. Gasp. Big shocker there. Who would gave guessed that living in these woods would be a bear. That likely eats people. And has big footsteps. But no one would listen to Max’s rather logical explanation. Even Neil was going along with this quest!

But to be honest he seemed to be having fun as a…a mage? Yeah, Neil was a mage.

Sighing, Max dragged his feet as the others waltzed away in search of ‘bigfoot’. Ignoring their constant rambling, he began to glance through the trees noticing all the wildlife around them; you had, >/p>

Rabbits,

Deer,

Bugs (lots and lots of bugs),

Platypuses,

No sight of any bears so far,

…a unicorn

Wait, did he just see a…a unicorn!

He watched as a horse like shape pranced through the forest. A beautiful blonde mane flowing in the summer breeze with a horn glinting in the shimmering light. Yep, that’s a unicorn alright.

But that’s impossible, right? It’s nonsense. It’s Nerris’ kind of made up shit. None of those things were real. Only little kids and whatever Nerris was believed in unicorns, right?

Perhaps, he was mistaken; it was probably just a one horned deer or something. Yeah, that would make sense. Deer’s lose their horns. David had told them all about stags and does in one of his nature lessons. Huh, who would have guessed that knowledge would actually be useful?

Max had almost convinced himself of this fact when he saw it again. But this time it was heading towards camp. Shit. Unicorns were real!

Nothing made sense anymore.

Was bigfoot real? Who knows, probably!

Noticing his frozen position and slack jawed expression, the others gathered round. Nikki waved a hand in front of his face but he barely blinked. Instead, she chose to stand behind him; looking over his shoulder just trying to see what he was looking at. However, all she saw was trees and more trees and even more trees. Nothing shocking. Just normal basic nature stuff.

“Umm, Max…?” Neil asked cautiously, one arm outstretched to his friend and the other pulled nervously against his chest. The last time he’d seen Max like this was on spooky island the first time. And that had resulted in him screaming in terror at…actually, let’s not repeat what they’d seen.

Also surprisingly, all Max could manage to do in response was lift his arm pointing straight ahead with a small barely audible squeak of ‘unicorn’.

Everyone froze for a moment, letting his minute squeal take effect. Before finally, Nerris broke their silence by squealing, “did he just say…unicorn?!? Yes! I was right. I was right all along.”

Neil frantically shook his head, motioning that Nerris stop her chanting and be quiet, “no, give him a chance to speak, we must have misheard. Unicorns, no that’s preposterous. So, go ahead Max.”

Snapping out of it, Max shook himself and repeated, “Neil, Nerris is right (for once)…” causing Nerris to yell in protest. Max ignored her and continued, “and…and I swear, I’m not making this up. I- I saw a unicorn. A real unicorn. With the horn and everything.”

Nikki gasped in awe, “a horn and everything!”

“Umm, yes,” Max replied, staring at Neil’s utter look of disbelief. Begging his friend and tent mate to believe him.

Neil did not, instead laughing, “ha! Very funny Max. Is this where you make us all believe in unicorns and when we finally admit we do you call us stupid because…that’s just not fun or nice.”

Of course Nikki and Nerris believed him immediately, but Neil. Well, Neil was a man of science! He needed facts and proof before he could believe anything as ridiculous as this.

“Just. Follow me. It went that way,” Max begged but Neil just scoffed. Max knew Neil would require solid proof. So, he’d show them all proof. Then, they’d probably call Gwen or David to look too. Gwen would have a field day for sure.

And with a quick point in the general direction of the ‘unicorn’. These little questers forgot their original quest and chose to partake in a side quest instead. They could come back later to that one. Seriously, you knew where that storyline would lead. A cave with a bear inside. So predictable. At least the side quest had a little bit more of the unknown.

They slowly crept towards where Max last saw the creature. This would be a momentous discovery if it became true. Noting the new unknown parameters, Nerris was brandished her sword; you never know it could be a trap.

~ Nerris’ DnD tip of the day: always do a roll for initiative in case of unseen/hidden traps. ~

Additionally, Nikki was bouncing with every step, all her pent-up excitement from today’s events finally bubbling over. In comparison to Nikki’s excitement, Neil was bored as he knew that there was no such thing as unicorns. And Max was anxious, it looked real meaning it could be real. Oh no, he’d have to apologise to Nerris. For all the times he’d said she was stupid for actually believing in unicorns. Especially now that he was beginning to believe.

A gasp from Nikki had everyone halt, she was pointing at the ground, “Look. Hoof prints.”

Once again, Neil shook his head frantically, “no. no. no. There had to be a deer or something. Some sensible reason. Some scientific reason.”

“That’s what you said about Harrison’s magic,” she sang. “And we all remember how that ended.”

Neil overlooked her pestering, “I just need more evidence, there’s just too many variables.”

“Okie dokie,” Nikki stated, grabbing his hand and dragging him ahead of the others Once again, back to her usual inquisitive self.

Moments later, they burst into camp right near Preston’s excuse of a theatre camp. They continued to follow Nikki who was inspecting the hoofprints closely like a blood hound caught onto a scent. They watched and soon pursued as the prints led her all the way up the steps of the stage and onto the main stage itself.

Upon their appearance, Preston screamed in protest for ruining his scene but the questers all ignored him. For they were amazed by what they saw.

A unicorn.

Well, more accurately, it was a horse with a horn strapped to its head.

But it looked a little like one. From a distance it could fool anyone. It had fooled Max and he blushed in realization that he had been fooled by something so simple.

They continued to stare despite Preston’s attempts to shove them off his stage. With Nikki happily stroking the horse and Nerris chuckling at Max’s dumbstruck expression. Oh, this had taken on a much more fun turn of events.

Max hated to admit it, but he had actually been excited to see a unicorn. This camp had been one terrifying ride of impossible sights; for instance, ghosts! So, can you blame him in believing in something so childish.

“I knew it!” Neil yelled, doing a victory dance in front of a sorrowful looking Max. Ugh, he was not going to escape the mockery.

Attempting to save him image, Max feigned nonchalantly, “psst, I knew that. Was just trying to rile you up? I’d say I succeeded.”

“Whatever,” Neil grumbled, obviously believing that that was something Max would do; causing Max to inwardly cheer.

Nerris turned to their frustrated looking camper, “where did you get a horse, Prez?”

Puffing out his chest in pride with annoyance quickly forgotten, Preston gestured to his horse, “oh, I went into town after Max so rudely abandoned his role as Bottom. I figured the horse would be better suited to the role. Such a majestic creature would be a great addition to the play and with the easy addition of a horn. Well, it was even more amazing than expected. I also acquired a donkey for the scene where Bottom’s head becomes that of a donkey. A unicorn turning into a donkey. How moving, don’t you agree?”

They descended into boring chatter after that as they continued to discuss the play and the quest. That was when Gwen and David appeared both staring at the horse standing amongst their chattering camper.

“Kids, where’d you get a horse,” Gwen queried.

Nikki answered, “Oh, Preston got it in town.” She paused, “can we ride it?”

The kids were once again excited, but Gwen protested, “sorry, but we don’t have the training or equipment or the room to keep and ride a…”

“Of course, we can Gwen!” David exclaimed, this would be a memorable moment for all the campers.

And, not bothering to argue, Gwen agreed. Meaning the campers spent the rest of the afternoon taking it in turn to ride the ‘unicorn’.

(this doesn’t focus on horseback riding but I thought this would be better to write/read)


	6. Training that'll save you from a heart attack

# Training that will save you from a heart attack

##### Don't know if this needs a warning but there are some brief depictions of CPR. 

There were two main activity types that the kids experienced at Camp Campbell; fun and educational. Now, Gwen knew that the kids would always prefer the fun ones. They could run wild to their hearts content and finally do things they’d never get to do at home. But, every now and again, they needed to learn something. Whether it be to learn something about wildlife, survival, food groups, or even learn training that would save someone from a heart attack. 

Therefore, Gwen, with the approval of David, called in a first aid instructor to help teach the kids a valuable life-saving technique; CPR. And, surprisingly, everything was actually going smoothly. 

There was no yelling or groaning or stomping of feet; though there had been some slouching but, come on, they’re just kids after all. Even Max was slouched but otherwise complacent but that might be because David wasn’t taking part in this activity; so, no one to annoy. 

Instead, Gwen watched with delight as the campers sat down on the ground and listened intently to the boring part of the lesson; otherwise known as the do’s and don’ts. Despite the do’s and don’ts, Nikki was still adamant that she would shock a watermelon with the defibrillator. Luckily, Gwen had managed to stop that train of thought…for now at least. 

Once the kids had politely sat through this talk, it was finally time for the hands-on demonstration. Gwen had to admit that she was a little nervous as some seemed more eager than others. Hopefully, this eagerness would not have negative results but who’s she kidding. Fingers crossed it wasn’t anything too embarrassing. 

The lady running the lesson finally finished her explanation and asked, “would any of you children like to have a go? I’ll help you through it.” As she eagerly glanced about the small clearing they were gathered in.

Several nervous hands slowly crept up, but one shot up like a bullet; Nurf’s. Gwen gulped, this would be interesting. And without waiting for the lady to choose, he confidently strode forward pushing her aside so that he could get to the dummy; cracking his knuckles. 

The lady politely asked him if he needed a hand, but he just snorted whilst sneering at the woman, “step aside, I’ve got this.” 

Hence, Gwen crossed her fingers behind her back, once again hoping this didn’t go too badly. 

Taking a deep breath, Nurf began CPR by pushing on the dummy’s chest mumbling under his breath. He’s mumbling that’s fine, Gwen considered as he might just be mumbling the song the women taught them. 

“You’ve got this Nurf! Save that guy!” Nikki cheered from the sides, acting more like she was at a sports game than a first aid talk. The first aid lady sent a glance to Gwen that said ‘control your kids’ but Gwen just nervously shrugged. They were kids and they were excited. It was fine for now just as long as it didn’t escalate. 

That’s when the chanting started. The women tried to shush the kids, but it was no use. And Gwen watched in slight amazement as the lesson rapidly delved into madness. Nikki was running about the room…for some reason. Preston fell out to the ground ‘crying’ like he was a dotting family member. Max pulled out David’s phone to record, as expected, and Nurf. Well, Nurf’s mumbling quickly became yells of ‘don’t leave me you asshole!’ and ‘stay away from the light, dickhead!’ all whilst he punched the dummy. Yep, punched the dummy in the chest then pulled it up right to yell in its face. 

Then they all went quiet expect for Nurf’s deep breathing and Preston’s wailing. 

Gwen was about to break the silence when Nurf stood up. And, gesturing to the stunned first aider, he said, “call it” before heading back to his seat. Head hung low. 

The lesson was rushed after that and came to a quick ending. The lady almost ran out the door with so little as a quick ‘bye’ as she accepted her cheque. 

Seeing that the lady had left early, David gently patted Gwen’s shoulder, “how’d it go? I see she left early..?” 

Gwen was going to explain what happened but instead she said, “some people just can’t handle children,” with a shrug. 

(I apologize for the gap in chapters, but I’ve had a lot on with work and family. So, this is short but next one should be a bit longer and a lot sooner.) 


	8. Scuba Diving

# Scuba Diving

"What are we doing at the lake so early?" asked a confused but very excited Nikki. 

On this fine summers day, the beloved counselors had asked their campers to gather at the lake. Early! In the morning! Terrible isn't it but, apparently, they had something fun and exciting for the campers. Therefore they're excused...for now...but Nikki needs adventure. Adventure is her thing after all and not boredom! 

Sadly, they'd been at the lake far too long already and no one had told her anything. Maybe because the counselors had been grabbing stuff, setting up the whole thing so that the campers could have a fun and magical day. They had probably been very busy but, still, couldn't they have just let the campers run wild until they were set up. So damn selfish, especially not telling her anything. Sure it built suspense but it drove her crazy so...

...no excuses! 

Finally, having enough of waiting, Nikki screeched, "why are we here?!?" 

Some of the kids covered their ears due to Nikki's high pitched screech but none were more shocked than David who jolted, stumbled and dropped the bag he was carrying. And out spilled something wonderful...

Silence then "we're going to SPACE!" exclaimed an ecstatic SpaceKid. 

Everyone froze as they processed what Spacekid had just said but none were as excited as Nikki who gasped. As quickly as possible, she sprang forward towards the open bag. However, before she had a chance to raid the bag, Spacekid had run over and pulled out the partially visible air tank. 

With a grumble, Nikki stepped back and watched as David tried to reach for the equipment. But, surprisingly, Spacekid was quite nimble and spent a couple of minutes dodging out of the way. Not that he was trying really but rather he was rushing about showing everyone the tank; they were all interested/amazed. Were they actually going to go to space? Surely that was impossible or they would have sent Spacekid away already. Would have saved them all the hassle with the whole space camp debacle. 

That question was soon answered as, the aforementioned, SpaceKid was only stopped from his chanting of 'space space space' by Gwen. Gwen who gently pried the air tank from his tight grasp; he kind of hung from it a bit before falling to the ground with a thud, he looked...fine.

Staring down at the camper, she said with a fond sigh and a soft chuckle, "no SpaceKid, we're diving. This is an air tank for diving not space travel. If we could send you to...ah, never mind. Anyway, we're diving today campers." 

There was brief silence before a call of "can we do something else, please?" 

The counselors and campers glanced around looking for the speaker until all eyes fell on one. One slightly *cough* very nauseous looking Harrison. 

Before the counselors could ask anything, Max laughed, "so, are you afraid of the water Magic kid?" 

Harrison grumbled a quick, "illusionist" before paused, calculating his next response, "no I'm not just...what about jellyfish?" 

It was a weak excuse and obviously a diversion but Max was determined to press forward; and Nikki was watching with glee, ooh this might cause a fight. 

"Jellyfish?" cried a dumbstruck Max. 

Knowing it was a weak diversion, Harrison went red with embarrassment but still nodded; even Nikki was shocked. Just spill dude, tell them what is the real problem. They'd promise not to laugh; well, maybe just a little. 

David chuckled before addressing the distressed magic kid, "don't be silly there's no jellyfish. Fish yes but there is no possible way that jellyfish can be in this particular lake." 

Taking up the challenge, Harrison crossed his arms in annoyance, "how do you know?" Ooh Nikki is so placing her bets on Harrison; he is so going to win this argument. 

David being David stuttered, "well, um, because jellyfish live in the ocean and, um, this lake has never ever had jellyfish. Nope, never." 

"And mermaid man creatures live in lakes...?" asked Harrison credulously leaving David flabbergasted. 

The rest of the campers and Gwen had been following the exchange with great interest but no one dared say anything. It was turning into a stalemate. Nikki thought, ooh maybe they'd have a wizard/counselor fight. That would be so awesome! 

They were expecting David to answer next but the uneasy silence was broken by a hysterical Harrison, who was gesturing wildly, "Mer-people in the lake! There are mer-people in the lake, David! And you think that jellyfish and sharks. Sharks! Are ridiculous to think about..." 

Harrison continued to rant and rave about how they shouldn't explore the lake as it was dangerous and stupid. And Nikki had to admit, she was impressed.

Whilst the counselors consoled the distressed camper that there was only just one merman. Neil leaned over to Nikki, whispering, "looks like Harrison has had his mind freaked." 

She chuckled, Neil had been funny...for once. 

(Apologies again - work is so draining)


End file.
